Time of our Lives
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: Shinichi and Kaito were childhood friends. But one trip to Tropical Land will change there lives forever. KaiShin
1. Prologue: I'd Come For You

I really need to stop coming up with story ideas I will update other stories soon in the mean time enjoy

* * *

**Time of our Lives  
**

* * *

**Prologue: I'd Come For You**

* * *

Shinichi smiled with a small blush on his face as Kaito handed him a red rose after he had found out who the murder was on the roller-coaster.

"Not the best day for childhood friends to hang out is it?" Shinichi asked Kaito as he thought about what had just happened. Solving murders was his job, but Kaito was his… Special childhood friend who he rarely saw as it was and now the night seamed different due to the murder.

Kaito frowned as he saw his friends mind working out what to do next. He had wanted tonight to be about them and not about anything else but it seemed that the murder had ruined that. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaito could see the two men in black heading to the outskirts of the park and he also sees that Shinichi is itching to follow them.

"Come on let's go and check if those two are up to anything." Kaito sighed but was happy to see a light come up in Shinichi's eyes as he looked at him and nodded before they both head off after the men in black.

As they arrive they both crouch low behind the bushes, watching the interaction of the men in black that seemed to be straight out of some sort of spy movie.

Kaito was questioning his judgment of letting Shinichi come over here; I mean who in their right mind trailed after two men dressed in black suits with black sunglasses? The second they arrived Kaito knew that they had stumbled on to something dangerous. The whole situation seemed like blackmail and then Shinichi started taking pictures. Kaito didn't know if his childhood friend and alter ego's rival was smart or stupid at the moment.

The nagging voice in his head kept telling him to get the hell out of here the minute he heard the words 'the money comes first'. But he knew he could never leave Shinichi behind.

They were hiding behind the corner of the Farris Wheel's foundation, while the two strange men were completing the deal in front of them at the base of the Farris wheel. Kaito paused, thinking back and realizing that the long haired guy was not with his partner anymore.

'Crap, crap, crap, damn it Shinichi.' Kaito thought as he looked around trying to find out where the guy went as the most likely answer to why he left his partner was that he knew where they were. Kaito wrapped his hand over Shinichi's mouth to stifle any sound he could make. Shinichi froze, but stayed quiet realizing that something had to be wrong for Kaito to act like this, "Good." Kaito murmured into his Shin-chan's ear, "I think that the long hair one is coming, stay quiet and slowly follow me we need to move." He hissed the last part and started to move slowly with Shinichi to the left before he knew he had made a mistake in the direction they had moved to.

A whoosh sound met his ear as a sharp pain exploded on the back of his head. While it wasn't enough to knock him out the sound of Shinichi getting hit as well sent a stabbing pain to his chest that he had allowed Shinichi to get hurt.

'I let Shin-chan get hurt.' His mind kept repeating before he heard the softly whispered words that did nothing but the monstrous headache he'd been gifted with throb even more, "Your detective game…is over…"

"These little shits were trailing us." The long hair one said as he looked down at the two teenage boys he had just taken out.

"Hey that's the detective and his friend from the roller-coaster" The stockier one called out as he turned to get a look at the people who his partner had caught tailing them.

Kai caught the one that hit him and Shinichi eye as he leaned over and jerked his head up by the back of his jacket while his partner did the same to Shinichi; the man's face swam in and out of his vision, the empty black eyes the only feature that stood out, cold, calculating, they sent a shiver through Kaito's form and he couldn't help but wonder what the detective had managed to stumble onto this time.

Kaito heard the click of a gun, and the panic in his heart kicked in to high gear as he heard the shorter man's question about whether or not to end both of their lives. The long hair one's answer was what his mind had come up with -no guns for fear of the police. Kaito mind went into overdrive trying to find out what was going to happen to them and eyes bulged a little at the black-eyed one's decision. Poison.

He clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes when he heard that, his hand grabbed Shinichi's hand knowing that this might be the end of the road for both of them. Soon Kaito felt something small being pressed against his lips. From the size and shape it seemed to be a capsule or a pill. He kept his mouth firmly closed as Shinichi squeezed his hand.

"Uncooperative little shits aren't they." The gravelly voice was beginning to become laced with annoyance, "Vodka, cover his nose. I've got the detective."

Vodka? What a strange name… Was it even a name? Or just a codename? His mind was trying to work out an answer as a large hand covered his nose, cutting off his oxygen supply. He knew what they were trying to do, they wanted to make him open his mouth to try and breathe. After a minute he heard Shinichi let out for oxygen and he then gave up too. He would go down with his Shin-chan. Plus his lungs were screaming for air as he gulped in a large breath of air. The big one, called Vodka, used the opportunity to thrust the pill into his mouth, the sudden intrusion nearly causing him to gag. Some sort of liquid ended up washing it down as the man finally let go of his jacket. Kaito once more landed with his face into the dirt, but this time he was barely able to form a coherent thought, just knowing that he had Shin-chan and that no matter what at least they were together.

"So long punk." Was the last thing Kaito heard before his world went black and filled with burning pain.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Photograph

I really need to stop coming up with story ideas I will update other stories soon in the meantime enjoy

* * *

**Time of our Lives**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Photograph**

* * *

Shinichi felt a burning pain strike through his body as he griped Kaito's hand even harder. It felt like his bones where melting away.

'Is this really the end?' Shinichi asked himself before looking at Kaito and smiling. 'At least he's with me in the end.'

Shinichi smiled as his world turned black from all the pain.

* * *

"Are you alright boys?"

That was the first thing Kaito heard as he started to wake up. His head was killing him as her turned and saw Shinichi waking up as well.

Kaito turned his head, and his eyes meet with the eyes of the police officer who had asked the question.

"You alright little boy?" the officer asked talking only to Kaito this time while Shinichi was still trying to fully wake up.

'Little boy? What is he on? He's not THAT much older than I am.' Kaito thought as he glared at the officer for calling him a little boy.

"Just take it easy ok? That's a nasty looking bump you got there?" The officer said trying to get closer and lend a hand to the boy.

Kaito's head flashed with pain as everything that had happened that night came flooding right back to him. The murder of the ride, following the guys in black, getting hit on the head, having poison forced down his mouth… POISION!? Kaito knew that he was alive and not dead so…

'Did it not work or what happened?' Kaito thought trying to think of what happened for him to still be alive.

Kaito then heard Shinichi grunt in pain and as their eyes meet alarms went off in both of their minds.

'Why does Kaito/Shinichi look like he did when we were 7!?' Both thought with panic running through their minds, 'The poison must have done this!'

"Dis-patch this is unit 264 requesting two ambulances. We found two boys who need medical attention." The Officer and his partner called over the radio as Kaito looked at Shinichi asking him what they needed to do.

"Run." Shinichi mouthed to Kaito as he grabbed his hand and they started running down the street and out of the theme park.

As they were running down the street Shinichi kept tripping on his now oversized pants while Kaito kept pulling him close so that he wouldn't hit the ground.

Shinichi kept blushing as this happened hoping that they would make it to Agasa's house soon.

The two of them needed help and fast.

* * *

Kaito and Shinichi sat at the table in Doctor Agasa's house drinking hot chocolate after telling the doctor about everything that had happened to them that night.

The silence was killing them but Shinichi knew that Doc would understand and help out.

"So you were both forced to take a poison that instead of killing you shrunk you down while keeping your minds like they were when you were still 17. Am I on track so far?" Agasa asked as his brain tried to process all that he had just been told from the two.

It was a very hard story to believe but… The young boy had proven himself to be the Shinichi that Agasa knew very well and the other one had shown himself to be as amazing of a magician as Kaito was. Agasa found half believing the boys but also wondering how on earth such a dangerous poison could exist.

"So Doc is there any way you could help us out and find an antidote?" Shinichi asked hopeful that maybe just maybe this could all be over very soon.

"Maybe if I knew what it was that they gave you I could." Agasa said knowing that without that knowledge nothing could help the two boys.

"So… If I track down there hideout and find the formula for this poison we could get an antidote?" Shinichi asked hope rising in his voice and he griped Kaito's hand in joy.

"Well that would be a start. But listen Shinichi, if these men discover that the two of you are still alive they're bound to come looking for you. We must keep your identities secret from now on ok?" Agasa asked grabbing Shinichi and looking into his eyes trying to make it clear to the boy that he can't let people know who he really was.

"In that case… Shouldn't we make up identities and hide ourselves as normal children?" Kaito asked with a grin on his face as he thought about having some childhood time with Shinichi while they hunted down the Men in Black.

"That's a very good idea Kaito. But where would you stay?" Agasa asked as he tried to think of a place.

"Ran's," Shinichi said as he looked at the two, "We'll stay with Ran. Her father's a detective, not a good one, but a detective none the less so it would be easier to find some leads through him."

"Will Ran really let two little boys she doesn't know stay with her?" Kaito asked wondering if Shinichi wanted to stay with this girl for more than the fact that her dad was a detective. His jealousy loomed up as that thought crossed his mind. Shinichi had better not like this girl Ran like that. Shinichi was his dam it!

"Yah, I think she will if I tell her that one of the boys is my cousin from my mother's side." Shinichi answered not noticing the rage that was coming from Kaito over this suggestion.

"Well now the two of you need to come up with names and something to change your look so that you're not completely recognizable. Shinichi, how about we head to your house to get you two some clothing that fits better?"

"Ok Doc."

* * *

After a couple hours of digging through Shinichi's house the two boys found 3 boxes of their old clothing in the attic and changed.

Shinichi was now wearing a pale yellow shirt with a olive and orange jacket over it and some plan blue jeans. Kaito on the other hand was wearing a bright neon orange colored shirt and a pair of lighter, almost white, blue jeans.

"Well… The two of you look like normal children now." Agasa said as he wondered how everything was going to work out for the two young boys.

Agasa then turned and saw a picture on top of the fire place. The picture had two boys playing in the same room that they were now in one of the two boys had blond hair while the other was wearing glasses. The two boys where laughing but Agasa knew that this was Shinichi and Kaito but…

"Boys! I know how you will disguise your selves. I'll go work on it while you two think of names and call Ran. Kaito can you still do voice impressions?" Agasa asked excited now because he hoped to add some of his own inventions to aide in the two boys disguises.

"Yah I can." Kaito responded as Agasa nodded and ran out of the house. Kaito turned to Shinichi and shrugged his shoulders.

The two boys thought of names and Shinichi smiled as he knew what he wanted his name to be.

"I'll be Conan, Edogawa Conan." Shinichi told Kaito with a grin on his face while Kaito smiled knowing that Shinichi was using his love for Sherlock Holmes and all other murder mystery novels in the world. Kaito thought hard on a name that would represent him and yet not give anything away. Then it hit him.

"My name will be Maurice, Tenkō Maurice." Kaito said with a grin as he saw Shinichi trying to work out what his name was taken from. "Now let's call Ran and ask her to talk care of the two of us. Shall we." Kaito bowed as he pulled Shinichi, now Conan, towards the phone to make the call.

Life was about to change for the two of them.

* * *

Alright let's see who can figure out how I came up with Kaito name.

Until the next time we meet.


	3. Chapter 2: How You Remind Me

I really need to stop coming up with story ideas I will update other stories soon in the meantime enjoy

* * *

**Time of our Lives**

* * *

**Chapter 2: How You Remind Me**

* * *

"Hello you two my name is Mori Ran it'd nice to meet you." Ran said with a smile on her face as she looked at the two little boys. The one in the big glasses defiantly had to be Shinichi's cousin from the way he looked like a mini Shinichi.

Ran had been shocked when Shinichi had called her to tell her that he was going to be gone on a big case overseas for some time, and that he needed her to take care of his cousin and friend that where going to be staying with Shinichi while their parents where in the hospital.

Ran was worried but immediately agreed to help out and take care of the two boys for a while.

"I'm Tenkō Maurice and my friend here is Edogawa Conan. It's nice to meet you Ran-nee-chan." The young messy haired blond boy replied to her with a grin on his face and his arm wrapped around his friends shoulder.

Ran smiled at the boy as she saw Conan elbow him with a small blush on his face. Ran saw that Conan must like Maurice as more than a friend.

'Ahhh young love. It's so cute.' Ran thought as she led the two boys towards her father's office with a bright smile on her face and a little spring in her step.

* * *

"What are you trying to pull Kaito?" Shinichi asked as the two were on the back of Jumbo the dog trying to find were Akiko was.

It hadn't taken the two boys long to figure out that the first kidnapping was a fake. It took even less time for them to know that she had been kidnapped for real afterwards.

After the phone call where Akiko managed to tell them that she thought she was in the storeroom of a school and that she could see a chimney outside the window. Shinichi then realized that it was a skyscraper the she must have seen.

Kaito had then grab Shinichi and pulled him onto Jumbo and they took off to go find the young girl.

"I'm finding the young lady Shin-chan." Kaito said with a grin that only widened as he saw Shinichi's cheeks turning red from the nickname.

Jumbo then turned into the school and started barking running towards the storage room. The two boys jumped off and ran for the storage room before it was all too late.

"Deal's all set. So that mean I don't need you anymore." A deep voice said from inside the storehouse as Shinichi and Kaito arrived at the door with Jumbo.

"Hold it!" Shinichi yelled out trying to stop the man from killing the girl.

The man seemed shocked as he ran to the door and looked out for who had found him. "Who's there?" He yelled out when he saw that no one was there to have spoken. "Show yourself!"

Kaito handed Shinichi a soccer ball that he procured from who knows wear as he looked up at the man and spoke, "Down here Baka-san."

As the man looked down Kaito smirked while Jumbo jumped attacking the man while they ran to help Akiko out.

Shinichi kept the ball under his arm as he pulled the tape off of her mouth. "It's ok. You're safe now."

"Who are you guys?" Akiko asked no expecting two boys who looked younger then she was.

They shared a look as Shinichi smiled at her and answered "I'm Conan, and I'm a detective."

Kaito smiled and put his arm around Shinichi and also responded, "And I'm Maurice. His other half."

Shinichi blushed at Kaito's words but before he could do anything Jumbo ran past them whining in pain from being hit by the man.

"Nice try kid." The man said as he held a silver bat above his head and swing it down aiming for Shinichi. Kaito saw this and pushed Shinichi away as the bat meet with his back and he cried out in pain.

Shinichi felt so much anger at that moment at this man for hurting his Kai-chan. Shinichi let the soccer ball drop to the ground and he kicked it with all his might at the man. With his rage consuming him the ball seemed like it was shot out of a canon and hit the man in the face and you could hear his jaw cracking from the force.

As Shinichi panted from the loss of energy from the kick Ran and Kogoro came bursting into the storehouse.

"Are you alright Conan. Where's Maurice?" Ran asked as she ran towards Shinichi with worry in her eyes.

Shinichi pointed towards where Kaito was on the ground a few feet away trying to stand up.

"Oh my god! Are you ok Maurice?" Ran asked as she made her way over to the boy and helped him get on his feet and make his way over to Shinichi.

"I'm fine Ran-nee-chan. How did you find us?" Kaito asked and he sat down next to Shinichi and softly kissed his cheek making Shinichi's face go red.

Ran chuckled from the two boys display and smiled, "We followed you and when Jumbo came out of here we knew you must be here.

Kaito smiled and wondered what else Shinichi was going to pull him into while they were stuck like this.

* * *

Shinichi's face was bright red as Kaito held him close and they were introduced to their new classmates. How was he going to survive going to school not only as an elementary school student but also with Kaito around.

Shinichi knew that he was doomed.

* * *

I really need to stop writing this but here you go please enjoy and reveiw.


End file.
